Captain Andurs
History Captain Andurs' origins were first discovered by Professor Zei when he discovered a crashed ship in the Everfree Forest completely abandoned and covered in plant life. There, Captain Andurs had made a log of the events that lead up to him being trapped in this world. He had been heading to some un-disclosed location to fight the covenant in the war when the ship somehow flew directly into a portal in space. Him and his crew ended up in a different dimension far from their home. Soon the ship ran out of fuel and Captain Andurs along with his crew were soon floating in the vast emptiness of space with no hope of help arriving to save them from their fate. One by one each of Captain Andurs shipmates died of starvation, Illness, and in one case suicide. Through determination Andurs managed to stay alive long enough for the ship to be pulled in by the gravitational pull of a strange planet down below. Upon crash landing he made one last log not knowing wether he was going to live or die before leaving the ship to find food and shelter. During this gap in time it is unknown what Andurs did during the year after his crash landing other than he had made a little bit of a name for himself as a local armor and weapons dealer. Also known as "that crazy guy who lives in the forest". Since his first official introduction he has popped up at random times for various reasons such as buying or selling weapons, anoying Crona and Maka while they were on vacation at the beach, Bringing muffins to Phantomhive Mansion, running a pet shop, making connections with The Assassins selling weaponry and armor to them, interacting with Samus upon her arrival, leading samus to some ruins where she could recharge, going to watch the fights at The Colluseum, and other quick apearences. There was also one instance when was combing the forest for scrap he happened upon a dimensional television while played the TV shows, commercials, movies, and gameplay that each of the characters in BLN were originally from. It was nearly taken away from him by The Order of Dimension Overseers (ODO) but fortunately for him he had through some unknown way obtained official documents that would allow him to keep this unusual trinket. Unfortunately for Samus this even drove her into a temporary depression where she curled up in fetal position and sat in the forest for days before moving agian. His most memorable apearence (While not very important to BLN) was when he joined the Wayne Mansion residents on a cruise ship by coincidence. After a series of incidents the ships boiler had exploded and was sinking quickly. When the survivors made their way to an island Captain Andurs stromed off to a smaller island nearby and built a fort after feeling insulted, unwanted, and vengeful after Sparkly Cuddler had burned down his duck tent when he accidentaly threw a hammer at Professor Laytons head. By chance a Raving Rabbid had washed up on shore of the smaller island. Together Andurs and the Raving Rabbid teamed up to attack the main island with a home made catapult that fired flaming coconuts from the fort he and the rabbid had built the night before. He was swiftly defeated by Judith, called his ship TOM, grabbed the rabbid, and left the island and the other residents behind. After that incident he returned to the Island after everyone had already left and salvaged Laytons car from the sunken cruise ship. He then fixed it up good as new and attempted to sell the car back to Layton only to be told to return in a few days when he could collect payment from Sparkly. Personality Captain Andurs used to be an upstanding military officer ready to face whatever came his way and willing to fight to the death to protect his crew. Of course that was before he ended up in this dimension and he was forced to watch his entire crew die before his eyes unable to do anything to protect them. After he crash landed and found shelter he began to loose his mind naming his Magnum and talking to it as if it where alive and well as living in a whole in the ground and various other superstitions he has. He also become obbsessed with muffins and finding scrap. He is usually a nice and friendly guy that does not easily resort to violence or anger in any situation although he can be unpredictable. While he is often seen as crazy there is evidence to prove that he is still hanging on to what little sanity he has left hidden away inside of him when he created a memorial for his crew on his one year anniversary since he crash landed here. When someone does manage to kindle his anger against them he can be vengeful and unforgiving. Category:Character